Wireless and mobile network operators face the continuing challenge of building networks that effectively manage high data-traffic growth rates. Mobility and an increased level of multimedia content for end users requires end-to-end network adaptations that support both new services and the increased demand for broadband and flat-rate Internet access. One of the most difficult challenges faced by network operators is maximizing the capacity of their DAS networks while ensuring cost-effective DAS deployments and at the same time providing a very high degree of DAS remote unit availability.
In order to provide DAS network capacity which is high enough to meet short-term needs of network subscribers in specific locations yet also avoid costly and inefficient deployment of radio resources, DAS network planners prefer to employ DAS architectures and solutions which provide a high degree of dynamic flexibility. Therefore, it would be advantageous for wireless network operators to employ a DAS solution which has a high degree of flexibility to implement dynamic rearrangements based on ever-changing network conditions and subscriber needs. Also, the more future-proof a DAS deployment can be, generally the lower its life cycle cost.
Despite the advances made in DAS networks, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems for providing Wi-Fi data transmission.